


Yesterday

by Questioning_TrashCan



Series: Time stands still [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guilt/regret, M/M, Why do I tag before I write, honestly, spaz attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not really human, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe if you ignore it, it'll go away

No food, no water. That's basically all you can think, because your lips are chapped and dry and in no way attractive, and your stomach won't stop grumbling. There's another thing that won't stop grumbling. The sky. It's probably gonna storm soon, you can feel it.

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you've developed an uncanny ability to predict the weather after this all began.

Everything's darker than it should be. The clouds made an appearance after the blood hunters, and haven't gone away since. You gotta say, you think a zombie apocalypse would be better than this. Those hunters are still human, still really, really human. Which makes them hard to kill. You really have to set your morals on the shelf and just let loose if you want to even survive these days. They can still think, still feel, so you never know if they're honestly just trying to help you, or if they're trying to gain your trust just to kill you.

You never know.

So after a while, Porrim insisted that you stop accepting new members to your group (which was starting to grow smaller now, Rufioh was long gone along with his boyfriend Horuss). You're walking behind all of them now. So there's Kankri, Latula, 'Tuna, 'Loz and Meenah. That's five other than you. There are six of you left now. You started out with twelve, and that number's been halved in no less than a fucking month.

Before that, you had even more. There were all your little siblings, and a couple others. You didn't know them too well, but they were still human. Everyone is. It's hard on you, to know that every time you've saved someone, that's another one of your kind gone.

They're blood hunters. They're not really human, not really.

You certainly hope not, because that makes you a murderer, and you'd be the one who killed your little brother.


	2. Of spaz attacks and forehead kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not have any experience with attacks like this and I wish not to offend anyone if I wrote it incorrectly.

"Babe, calm down." Latula's voice is usually rough and loud, loud enough to boom across an entire stadium, but now it's soft and comforting, cutting through the unsettling silence of an abandoned hotel room. You concentrate on her voice and not the static in your head. Because that's really loud and it's starting to hurt. You grasp at your head through the helmet she got you, trying to pull at your hair to ease the pain somewhat, that used to help when you were a kid. But Tula keeps telling you that's bad, so you try not to do it anymore. Instead, you've resorted to what she calls 'tapping' your chest, even though you know the blows are too hard to be called 'tapping'.

You like to think she knows what's best for you. She's the only one that cares enough to bother.

"Shh, I got you." She wraps you in her arms, relatively thin, but strong enough to lift you over her head. You can't tap your chest from this position and some corner of your aching mind tells you that was her intention. You lean into her embrace, still whimpering. Your head hurts, a lot. You tell her this and she strokes your back. "I know, babe." You cuddle into her chest. It's soft and cozy and oddly calming. She just laughs. "You alright there?" Her voice is back to it's usual caliber and everything feels kind of alright again. You nod, a smile spreading over your face.

She lets you go and you stand up straight, which means you're taller than her again. You like being tall, it's kinda fun. She tells you to 'get down here' and you comply, then she takes off your helmet and kisses your lips gently. Yeah, everything's kind of alright. You kiss back.

After a few seconds though, a spark goes off at the back of your mind and it's very, very painful. You pull back and bite your lip hard as your legs give out and you collapse on your side, pulling at your hair insistently because you can reach it now. Tula's on her knees in an instant, trying to pull your hand away. She's strong enough to do so, but not without pulling your hair out of your scalp, too. A few strands cling to your fingers as you bat her away and start tapping your chest, harder than usual. 

You're crying now, tears streaking down your face in a steady stream. She sighs. This happens a lot lately, because you've officially run out of meds. "Babe, Mituna, I'm right here." You told her that reminding you of that helps sometimes. It really doesn't. But she needs to think she's doing something right, or she might leave you, like everyone else. 

It hurts you more because you know there's nothing she can do.

She grabs your wrists and holds them still by your sides, sitting you up awkwardly. You're still sniffling and your helmet was thrown to the side a while ago so she can see your face now. What's not covered by wispy blonde hair, anyway. She sits up on her knees and kisses your forehead. "Tomorrow's another day," she whispers.

You nod, putting your gloved hands over hers. 

Your head still hurts, but her kisses are nice.


End file.
